Super Nintendo Entertainment System
Il Super Nintendo Entertainment System, abbreviato SNES, Super NES o Super Nintendo, in Giappone chiamato Super Famicom, è la console Nintendo di quarta generazione, successore del NES. Durante il suo periodo di attività la rivalità sul mercato dei videogiochi tra Nintendo e Sega era all'apice, di conseguenza c'è stata una forte competizione tra questa console e il Sega Mega Drive. Ciò è constatabile all'interno di alcuni giochi di entrambe le console. Esempi per il Super Nintendo sono Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, dov'è possibile vedere le scarpe di Sonic e la pistola di Earthworm Jim sotto un bidone della spazzatura con accanto la scritta "No hopers" (Senza speranza), e Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, dov'è presente un nemico simile a Sonic. Il Super Nintendo è rimasto popolare anche durante il periodo delle console 32/64 bit. Il suo successore è stato il Nintendo 64. Accessori e periferiche Controller Il controller del SNES ha una forma semplice: si estende orizzontalmente ma, differentemente dal controller del NES, è più tondeggiante e leggermente allungato verso il basso ai lati. È stato preso come esempio per il design dei controller di numerose console successive, non solo di Nintendo. Su di esso sono presenti un Pad Direzionale , i pulsanti , , e , già presenti sul controller del NES, a cui si aggiungono e , in alto a destra rispetto ad e , e i pulsanti L e R, posti nel lato superiore del controller. Il Super Nintendo è la console che ha introdotto questi ultimi. La versione americana del controller ha dei colori differenti, in modo da adattarsi al differente design della console. SNES Mouse Lo SNES Mouse è un accessorio necessario per giocare ad alcuni giochi rilasciati su questa console. Va inserito al posto del controller e, come nei computer, permette di controllare un puntatore. I giochi di Mario compatibili con lo SNES Mouse sono: *''Mario Paint'' *''Mario & Wario'' *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters'' *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers'' *''Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun'' *''Undake 30 Same Game Daisakusen Mario Version'' Nintendo Scope :Articolo principale: Nintendo Scope Il Nintendo Scope, in America e Giappone chiamato Super Scope, è la pistola ottica del Super Nintendo. Differentemente dal predecessore, il NES Zapper, su di esso, oltre al pulsante "Fire" per sparare, sono presenti anche "Turbo", che permette di sparare proiettili in continuazione tenendo premuto "Fire", "Pause", per mettere in pausa il gioco, e "Cursor". L'unico gioco della serie di Mario compatibile con questo accessorio è Yoshi's Safari. Super Game Boy :Articolo principale: Super Game Boy Il Super Game Boy è un adattatore che permette alla console di leggere tutti i giochi per Game Boy e i giochi per Game Boy Color compatibili anche con il Game Boy. Quando un gioco per Game Boy viene giocato con il Super Game Boy, attorno allo schermo di gioco è presente anche una cornice personalizzabile. È, inoltre, possibile sceglere tra più schemi di colori da dare ai giochi, che, altrimenti, apparirebbero solo in bianco e nero. Alcuni di questi giochi sono programmati in modo da avere benefici dal Super Game Boy, come delle apposite cornici e dei colori più adatti. Un esempio è Donkey Kong. Nintendo Classic Mini: Super Nintendo Entertainment System Il Nintendo Classic Mini: Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Super NES Classic Edition in America e Nintendo Classic Mini: Super Famicom in Giappone è una versione a dimensioni ridotte del Super Nintendo che verrà rilasciata il 29 Settembre 2017. Questa console non è in grado di leggere le cartucce del SNES né supporta i controller originali. Al suo interno sono, però, presenti 21 giochi preinstallati, tra i quali i precedentemente mai ripubblicati giochi che utilizzavano il chip Super FX. Con la console vengono anche due controller basati su quelli del Super Nintendo originale che saranno compatibili anche con il Telecomando Wii e, di conseguenza, potranno essere usati anche su Wii e Wii U. In più, per questo motivo, la console è compatibile anche con il Controller Tradizionele (Pro) del Wii. Il Nintendo Classic Mini: SNES va, inoltre, collegato al televisore tramite HDMI, rendendo possibile giocare in alta definizione. I giochi della serie di Mario in esso presenti sono: *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Super Mario Kart'' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Giochi di Mario per SNES *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!!'' *''Mario & Wario'' (solo in Giappone) *''Mario is Missing!'' *''Mario Paint'' *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters'' *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers'' *''Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun'' *''Mario's Super Picross'' (solo in Giappone, in seguito arrivato su Virtual Console) *''Mario's Time Machine'' *''Super Mario All-Stars'' *''Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World'' *''Super Mario Kart'' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' *''Tetris Attack'' *''Undake 30 Same Game Daisakusen Mario Version'' *''Wario's Woods'' *''Wrecking Crew '98'' (solo in Giappone) *''Yoshi's Cookie'' *''Yoshi's Safari'' *''Yoshi no Cookie: Kuruppon Oven de Cookie'' (solo in Giappone) Categoria:Console